Love and Rock
by dragonfan810
Summary: Luna continues sending love letters to Sam. (REUPLOADED)
1. Chapter 1: Giving a Sign

**Wrote this a few months ago and posted it to Ao3 so at the suggestion of a good friend I will be cross posting my stories here. Hope you enjoy, any and all feedback is very much appreciated!**

Sam was leisurely walking down the nearly empty hallways of her school, ready to take off and go home for the day. Her slow pace, however, sped up drastically when she heard the subtle sound of paper sliding against metal and the more noticeable noise of someone running away. Both coming from the direction of her locker. Sam turned a corner sharply but saw no one down the aisle of blue lockers. Letting out a disappointed sigh, realizing she had once again missed the one who had been slipping her love letters the past few weeks. She did perk up a bit at the prospect of getting a new note though and eagerly fumbled with her lock, messing the code up a few times in her excitement.

When she finally got her hands on the letter her first instinct was to rip the envelope open and read the letter over and over again. She didn't follow this course of action, choosing instead to head back to her house and spare herself from telling her family why she was home so late.

In the privacy of her own room, Sam opened the letter and read it carefully:

Still feelin' shy

But for my heart there's no stoppin'

And if you like girls

Well that would be rockin'

Sam's grin widened, she had been hoping the sender was a girl, as she didn't like boys in a romantic way, and now she had conformation. She felt some hope that maybe the letter was from a specific rocker girl, but doubt ate away at the idea.

The sight of her homework on the floor brought her back to reality. She would give the sender a sign she liked girls tomorrow somehow. But for now she had school work to attend to.

The next morning, Luna took the scenic route to her locker, passing by Sam's on her way there. Near the openings in the metal she caught a glimpse of a small rectangle of paper taped to the locker colored in different shades of pink. It was subtle and to most people it would mean nothing. Luna couldn't hold back a grin as she walked, she knew what it was, and to her it meant everything.

Through the day, Luna remained excited. Maybe she did have a chance after all.

It had been almost two weeks since Sam had found the last letter and she was beginning to have doubts about this secret admirer. What if it was all some prank?

Meanwhile, Luna was having her own troubles. She couldn't think of anything to write for the next letter. She thought that maybe knowing she had a chance would make the letters easier to write. Damn was she wrong. Her side of the room was littered with crumpled paper that had no place in the already full garbage can.

"Come on Lunes, just think of something! Anything!" She muttered to herself then let out a defeated sigh, "I'm gonna have to ask for help."


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a Chance

Luan was the only one who knew Sam was a girl. After all, she and Luna were roommates, she was bound to find out sooner or later. It turned out to be sooner when Luan started reading the letter that had landed on her side of the room. Now she was looking over her sister's shoulder while she attempted to write something that sounded good.

"Just letter know how you feel!" Luan laughed while Luna just groaned, "It's not rocket science!"

"Luan! I really need help here!"

"I bet everyone else could help if you told them."

Luna froze, "What if they treat me differently, what if they're weirded out or something?"

"Luna, we all love you, I'm sure they would accept you for who you are." Luan put a hand on Luna's shoulder, being uncharacteristically serious.

Luna let out a sigh and rested her head on her arms, "I- I'm just not ready yet."

Luan hugged Luna, "That's okay, you'll do it when you feel comfortable."

"Thanks sis." Luna gave a tired smile.

"You can give me amore thorough thank you later, alwrite? For now, you've got feelings to spill!"

Luna got to writing immediately, following pointers from her sister and rolling her eyes playfully when Luan cracked a bad joke. She looked a few things up on the internet and found good results, drawing inspiration from them. After a while it was finally done. And it was the best one yet.

The day moved by quite slowly and Luna was relieved when lunch arrived. Instead of taking a seat at her usual table with Sam she took an empty seat next to Luan who immediately picked up on her sister's nervousness.

"What's got you so tense? It doesn't take a genius to seet that you're nervous!" Luan laughed at her own pun.

Luna merely groaned and Luan leaned against her distraught sister, "What's wrong Luna?"

"I was gonna ask Sam over but I'm chickening out and I just can't imagine myself doing it, dude. I'll probably do something stupid and- grrr!" Luna dropped her head into her hands, "I'm just mad at myself, sis. I'm usually cool, level-headed, but right now I'm terrified for no reason whatsoever!"

"It's normal to feel nervous with something like this Luna. But you gotta push through it! I know you can! Just remember, you're Luna Loud and you're rockin'!"

Luna sighed, "Thanks, sis. But even if she does come over, how do I hide who she is? Everyone will find out Sam is a girl!"

Luan thought for a moment then smiled at her sister, "You ask her to come over and leave the rest to me, sis!"

Luna lifted an eyebrow, "You sure you know what you're doin' dude?

"Just bellieve in me and go get 'er!" Luan laughed as the bell rang in time with her joke, signaling the end of lunch.

With renewed hope Luna looked through the crowd of children, spotting Sam's blue and blonde hair and making her way towards her crush through the sea of people. She finally reached Sam and they both exchanged a smile.

"Where were you during lunch? I- we missed you."

"Oh, uh… My sis needed some ideas for her comedy act so I sat with her, sorry for not tellin' you dude."

"No problem, Luna. Luan's the comedian right? She seems nice."

"Yep."

As they neared their classroom Luna stopped and gently grabbed Sam's arm, both teens blushing at the sudden contact.

"Before we head in, I actually wanted to ask if you would wanna' come over to my house after school to jam and do homework or somethin'."

Sam smiled, "Sounds awesome, dude. Meet me by my locker at the end of the day?"

Luna grinned and nodded as the duo entered the classroom. Dismissal couldn't come soon enough.

After her last class Luna rushed to Sam's locker and, looking around first to make sure no one was looking, slipped her latest letter in. She leaned casually against the locker until Sam arrived and grabbed her stuff. Luna noted happily that a grin appeared on Sam's face when she saw the letter. Sam motioned for Luna to give her a moment and opened the letter.

I hope you know what your name means,

And how much you mean to me,

For the moon cannot shine with light,

Without the sun burning bright

Sam thought for a moment. The moon. If it was her she wouldn't make it that obvious, would she? It just couldn't be, right? She looked at Luna, a thoughtful expression on her face. Luna meanwhile seemed uncomfortable.

"Ready to go, dude?" The brunette asked.

Sam shook her head to clear it, "Yea, let's go."

 **idk man Sam means sun child or bright sun and Luna means moon so if the creators did that on purpose (and even if they didnt) its really cute I have too much fun writing the love letters**

 **Also I have too much fun writing jokes for Luan**

 **And Luna and Luan being best friends gives me LIFE**


	3. Chapter 3: Having a Plan

The second Luna opened the door to her home all her muscles tensed. Something was not right. None of her siblings were in sight. She heard a yell and a frightened Lana dashed through the living room, tripping and falling at Luna's feet. Luna just flinched while Sam jumped back. Lana picked up her head, which had a pie stuck to the back of it, to look at her sister.

"Lans, what happened!?" Luna crouched down to assess her condition, knowing in the back of her mind there was only one being capable of such sadistic madness.

Lana let out a few dramatic coughs, not even registering Sam's presence, "No time to explain… Get to safety…" The last of her energy drained, her head fell to the floor.

"Sam, upstairs, now!" Luna exclaimed urgently.

"What about your sister?"

"No time!"

Luna grabbed Sam's wrist and all but dragged her up the stairs and into her and Luan's room. She shut the door and stood there, trying to find a way to secure it closed.

"Uhh, Luna?"

"Yeah dude?"

"My hand."

Sam was blushing and Luna joined her in being red faced as she let go of her arm.

"Sorry…"

Sam let out a chuckle, blush dying down, "So what was that about?"

"Well, ya know, your skin is soft and I forgot I was holding-"

Now Sam was full on laughing as Luna turned beet red, "What?"

"I meant with your little sister-" Sam snorted and covered her mouth, "and the pie!"

Luna gave a small 'oh' and quietly laughed with her crush.

When they settled down and Luna blockaded the door she told Sam what was probably happening.

"It's most likely Luan on a prank rampage dude. She's the only one evil enough to take such a young victim." Luna left out the part where this was probably Luan's plan to keep her siblings away from her and Sam.

"You make it sound so dramatic."

"Her jokes are no joke dude."

Sam laughed a bit again and took in the scenery of Luna's half of the bedroom.

"Sweet room, Lunes."

Luna froze and she felt heat take over her face at the nickname. Sam was the only one besides herself to call her that.

"You okay dude?"

"Yep! Fine!" Luna answered a little too quickly. 'Good job being subtle, Luna!'

Sam giggled.

'God she's so cute!'

Sam's face turned beet red and Luna let out a squeak as she realized she stated her thoughts out loud.

Sam burst into laughter, still red faced, "Damn Luna, I think you're the cute one here."

"Y-yeah? Well you're cuter!"

"Have you looked in a mirror, Lunes?" Sam asked flirtatiously.

"Have you?"

The two girls inched closer to each other until Luna's hand was on top of Sam's and their noses were almost touching.

They shuffled closer, Luna boldly reaching a hand to Sam's face to cup her cheek.

She leaned into Sam whispering, "Can I kiss you?"

Sam smiled, "Yea."


	4. Chapter 4: Together

The door slammed open and the two teens jumped away from eachother before their lips touched. They turned to see Luan standing in the doorway. Her eyes went wide in the split second she realized what they were about to do.

"Sorry for interrupting, did the pranks work well?"

"Yea, Lana didn't even notice Sam."

Luan nodded, satisfied with her work, while Luna and Sam inched back together.

Sam spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Weeeell, my siblings know a have a crush on you and they're known for meddling, a lot." Luna answered, "Aaand they think you're a guy."

"So they don't know you like girls?"

"No, they don't."

"Are they against it?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Yeah, in fact Lincoln's friend has two dads and they're like family." Luan interjected.

The other two girls looked up at her, slightly startled as they almost forgot she was there.

"Ooo I got it," Luan made a quiet hiss of air, "Emotional stuff," She took a few steps back opening the door behind her, "Best of luck on your lesbiendeavors, just saying bi." With her signature laugh she was out the door

"Alright," Sam shook her head to clear it, "back to the original subject, why don't you want to come out yet?"

"It's just… Just… ugh!" Luna pressed her palms to the sides of her head, "It shouldn't be a big deal, y'know dude? It isn't a big deal! But people make it into one, it's bogus!"

Sam took ahold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know Lunes," she cuddled into the other girl, "Believe me, I know."

"Sorry for freaking out on you like that, Sam. Just been nervous about that for a while."

"It's fine, Luna, I didn't mean to sound like I was pressuring you." Sam softly used her hand to make Luna face her, "Whatever you choose, whatever happens, we'll face it together." She faltered, "If you want to."

Luna replied with a warm smile, "Together… I'd love that."

And thus the distance between the two pairs of lips was gone, and it was the best feeling either girl had experienced in a long time.


End file.
